Night Huntress Book 1
by WheresMyBones
Summary: Alterative Universe: Retelling of Halfway but instead of their being only one half-vampire there are two. Sisters Kat & Katie Crawfield. Canons will not be followed. Strong Language at times.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Graves are Never Half-Filled

A/N: Will follow storyline but time line may change to suit story. AU with an addition of a few new characters. Canons are not a given. Rating is due to language.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I really wish I owned Bones, but even a Christmas wish can not give me that. Oh please Santa. I swear I'll be good.

* * *

Chapter One - Bait

"Katie I will be close by if you need me."

"Thanks Kat. I guess I am ready." I try not to fidget with my clothes. I am a bit nervous. Every weekend that we can we hit the club or bar scene in search of vampires. It is not to hook up but to kill them. There are two main reasons behind this. Reason one is that our father is a vampire that raped our mother leaving her with not a sexually transmitted disease but twin bundles of joy. The second reason being the two vampires that raped and were probably going to kill me if it were not for the fact that my sister showed up in time. It was only because of luck we killed those two vampires, Kat thought to use the necklace that our mother gave each of us. The necklace was a silver cross dagger. There was another thing that happened that I do not think about never mind utter a word about. It was shocking to us both that I swore her not to mention it. She agreed.

The second reason happened during Kat's relationship with Danny. Not knowing what kind of trouble I got myself into I followed in my mothers footsteps it would seem. Kat was in the parking lot recovering from her first-time in the back of the car when she heard my cries of pain. I pushed those thoughts out of my head I need to focus and reliving painful memories could get me in trouble tonight.

I took a tour of the bar to try and feel the energy that a vampire has surrounding them. I did not look like I belonged here. I should be wearing clothes that would draw their attention, but I know I can't pull it off. Kat and I are twins but not quite identical. We are fraternal, but we do look very similar. Our hair color differs. She has a lighter shade of ginger-auburn hair. I am a dark auburn-brunette. We have the same gray eyes. In my opinion she is curvier. She says that it full of shit and we are the same. She is a little taller than me at my 5'8" and her at 5'10". Since my lack of confidence to wear slut clothes I go the innocent route. It works for the most part. Most remark on my skin. I have similar to what a vampire has, but my heart beat makes it known to the vampires that I am human, well half-human. Thanks Dad.

Kat decided that I would be bait. We usually take turns. I seem to get the bait role more than her though. I can't even remember that reasons she's given, probably pulled the I am older bull-shit. The night was still early so I would most likely have to wait around longer before any vamps show up. To ward off time I waited at the bar drinking shots and with sodas in between to give my hands something to hold onto.

When the place started getting busier I decided I would make my rounds again. I spotted Kat, but pretended I did not know her. Near the back there are booths and when I was in that area I felt it. The energy. I looked and my eyes landed on a man with light blond hair. His head was down but he must have felt me looking for he looked up. My god was he gorgeous. That was not a thought I could let myself focus on. But I found it so hard to stop myself from drinking him in. I felt more energy on my other side and used that to looked away from the panty dropping man to see who was causing the other static. There was a vampire close by and I decided that he would be my target rather than the other man I was basically ogling. I figured that I would be less distracted. He did look good, but nothing like blondie.

I went over to him and touched his arm to get his attention. "I hope I am not bothering you. I was hoping to join you."

He looked me up and down. "Sure. I like some company. Are you all alone?"

"Yes, my friend that I was with is occupied so I am left to find my own entertainment. I am Katie by the way."

"I'm Devon and it is a pleasure to meet you. I love to keep you entertained. The only thing is I was thinking of leaving would you like to come with me?"

"Um, I guess as long as you drop me back off her when the bar closes so I can meet my friend." I tried to play it that I was hesitant. I did not need him to get really suspicious by jumping in to quickly.

"I can bring you back. That will not be a problem. Ready to go?" He rose from his chair and helped me out of mine.

"Sure." I rose from my seat. As I turned around to follow him I saw blondie again. He was staring at me. I turned my head quickly and let Devon direct me out of the bar. I always worry that Kat would not be following or did not see us leave and that I would be alone with the vampire. But then I remember that I have killed some of those vampires before by myself.

I made the suggestion about I place I go to that is pretty. Really it is just our spot for killing the bastards. He liked my idea. Of course he would he would see it as a deserted place to have his dinner. I directed him towards our destination. I let him get a little frisky so that he would be pre-occupied so I could take out the silver knife encased in wood. Kat would wait to see if she is needed then if I was having trouble she would step in to come to my aid. She would stay back as far as she could as not to get detected. I did my best to keep the vampire from noticing her heartbeat.

Luck was on my side tonight as I was able to stake him on my first try. The look on his face was one of shock. After all he thought he was the predator and I the prey.

Kat came up and congratulated me making me blush at the praise. We took him further from the road to dismember him and bury him. After all our steps were completed were headed home. Kat got me whistling a happy little tune since tonight's task went off rather well.

Kat was so hyped up because our last one went so well she wanted to hit the same club. I had mentioned that there was more than one vampire there last week. She knew which vampire I had seen. She was hoping he would show up tonight as well.

Tonight I told her I was not going to be bait. I actually held my ground this time and won. I know she likes the killing part and missed out last week since I was able to accomplish the goal all by myself. My real reason was that I did not want to go after blondie if he was there. He is a vampire so we have to bait him if we can, but I did not want to do it. I don't know why. Maybe is would be too powerful for us to take down. Was it my self preservation telling me he would kill us? I don't know.

We split before going into the bar. I got myself a drink and went to find myself a nice shadow to hide in so that I am not seen and get ready to watch the show. I was just watching as Kat walked up to the bar, when I heard a voice talking to me.

"Hello Luv. I was hoping I would see you tonight." I turned and there was the blond vampire. I tried to keep from looking him over. Damn him. I was suppose to be hiding not baiting. Kat is not keeping dibs on me to know that the mark found me instead of her. Just my luck.

"Hello." I just could not think of what to say. I was a bit tongue tied with this vamp.

"Did you want to split? I know this is not your scene. You left rather quickly last time."

"I like it enough." I was looking at Kat, but she was oblivious to what was going down here. "How about we get a drink first. I feel like one more." I had an idea. I was going to bring him to the bar with me so Kat can see that I have him and then she can follow us in the car.

"Ok, let's go have that drink then. After you." I passed by him and felt the energy jolt up my arm when I grazed him. Kat finally notices us as I found a place at the bar in her eyesight. I ordered my shot and he ordered the same thing. We tossed them back and he led me to the door afterward.

"So whose ride are we taking. Yours?"

"I don't have one." Kat is the keeper of the keys since we use her truck for this.

"Really now. I guess we can just take my bike." This will deter from the normal routine. I usually kill them in the car.

"Fine with me." I am really glad I am fully armed because I am not in control of our destination and I am afraid Kat might not catch up to me this time. The ride was long. He pulled over to the ride of the road basically in a wooded area. It is like a spot I would have chosen, little chance of people driving by since I saw no houses or businesses.

"Alright luv. Ready to shag." He helps me off the bike.

"A..Alright but where do you want to do...it?" I stuttered over my words and felt a little uneasy. I have a bad feeling about this. My feelings are usually right.

"Just take your clothes off. We can do it right here. This road does not see man visitors especially this time of night."

I froze. I did not want to get naked. The best chance would be to get the knife out of my boot and get him distracted probably have to kiss him. I saw a fallen log not too far ahead. I started for it knowing well hoping he would follow. He did. I sat down and waited for him to sit. Here was my time to talk dirty. I am not that good at it, but that is my best bet.

"Why don't you sit with me here. I have been dying to kiss those lips. I have been thinking of your lips this whole ride over." I think I sounded fine. I hope so I need to make this believable.

"I hope you were thinking about other parts of my body beside my lips. I rather you fancy my cock than my lips. Well maybe if it was my cock surrounded by your lips. Either of your lips will do so which will it be after I kiss you senseless, top or bottom?"

"Umm, bottom will be fine." I am trying my best not to react to the idea of oral.

"Lets get this show on the road then." He grabbed me and his lips were on mine. The feeling was like no other. I felt my thoughts leave my head as we kissed. I fought to remember what it was I was to do. Boy was his tongue talented. I have never felt myself react to a kiss like this. It have only kissed vampires to distract to kill and my body never reacted to any of the other marks. My body felt it is on fire. His hands were starting to roam and with that my flashbacks to my first and only time came to the front of my brain. With those thoughts I was able to jump-start my brain and remembered my objective. I needed to get my knife from my boot. I let my hand go down and as my hand was almost there he grabbed my arm and punched me so fast I blacked out.

I woke up and I was in a room that was bare. I realized my hands could not move and noticed my arms chained to the wall and my feet also. When my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Kat in a similar position. She was in her bra and panties. I looked down. I was dressed just the same. This was bad. I let myself get flustered enough not to do the job right. Hell I could have used my emergency plan. My emergency plan was using one of my spells. I was the lucky recipient of the witch gene in our family. Kat did not get it. Only one witch at a time. My Auntie Elizabeth was the sole witch and because of it an outcast. It is only activated in another family member when the last witch dies. When Auntie died the power was passed to me. Kat has been really good about it. We don't talk about it. My mother treats me even less than Kat. She doesn't like witches or vampires and here I am both. My knowledge is growing as I learned more from my Aunt's books. I am in no way an expert but I do well in retaining what I have read and practiced.

I was curious and found I liked being a witch, but I felt even more alone because of it. Kat can understand the vampire thing, but does not understand the witch thing. She tries to be there, but she can't help with what she does not understand. We keep this a secret even more than the vampire thing. I do not do witchy things when we go on our hunts. I feel that this could get me in more trouble than being a half-vampire. It is my witch-six sense. If put in a position where we would die I would definitely use it. It is what saved my ass that first time. My raw powers came through not a spell I learned.

I am debating with the idea of getting up out of the shackles. I can use magic, but if we are caught I have to have a good excuse. Lock picks in my hair. That may work. I am sold since I hate the feeling of being in these cuffs. I have a claustrophobic feeling and that is what decides my actions. I use the spell to unlock each of my manacles. I tried to catch each as to prevent sound. I walk over and do the same to Kat. I had to catch her before she falls. I plucked some hair and transfigured the strands into lock picking wires. I place them on the ground beside be as I hold Kat. She is still out of it. I was not there that long when the door opens.

"What the bloody hell? How are you out of your restraints?"

"I picked the locks."

"With what exactly your hair because I did not leave you with anything of the sort." I kept from snorting since I did make the picks out of hair.

I reached down and held the wires. "These."

"And where did you get those?" He eyes me up and down trying to picture where I could have gotten them with my lack of clothing and jewelry.

"Why should I tell you where I had them? I may need to do this again."

"Well if you don't tell me I will be force to give you a full cavity search. I don't think you would be too agreeable to that now, would you?"

"Fine I had them in my hair. Happy now."

"Your hair. Blimey you were prepared." I decided not to answer. He had a look of amazement as he rubbed his jaw. Then his face went blank and his gaze fixed on my eyes. "Now to business. Who do you work for?" This woke up Kat. Prompting her answer to the question with her own.

"What are you talking about?" She rose to sit up straighter

"It is quite obvious. I want to know who sent you after me. Is English not your first language. I can translate it if you need."

"No one sent us after you. We are independent. We do this out of the kindness of our hearts." I may have been a bit sarcastic. Fine a lot.

"I'll bet kindness has nothing to do with this. Why were you planning on staking me? What did I do to you?"

"Your a bloodsucker plain and simple. Plus we did not chose you. You offered yourself to me remember. I did not approach you last weekend and I wasn't going to be approaching anyone this weekend. You just decided to place yourself right in our lap."

"Well if you are as self serving as you say, what is the reason behind your Buffy act?"

"Our reasons are are own, you don't need to know why." Kat was snippy with her reply.

"Well as they may, I need to know your motivations to help me believe the story you are spinning about me not being your intended target."

"Fine. It is plain and simple. Mom was raped by a vampire and we were her memento to remember the occasion." I again caved and answered his question.

"Really now. I find that hard to believe. Vampires do not have offspring. There is only one way that I can see that that could happen."

"We are telling you the truth, we don't know the particulars since we don't have all the knowledge of vampires like you do. All we know is that five months after her assault we were born with our abnormalities."

"How am I to believe this? You don't seem to be anything other than human."

"So you need proof of our lineage? Fine I can prove it. Kat?" She looked at me. This was going to be tough on both of us. I hate remembering the past.

"Yes...?" She was puzzled with what I was going to do.

"After the events of our night from hell, do you know the reason I run when I see Danny Milton?"

"I thought you did because of what he did to me, but I am guessing there may be more. Now I think I may have missed something."

"I ran into Danny Milton not too long after that night you found out what a dirt bag he is. He tried to pull the same thing he pulled on you to me. He did not know of the events of what happened to me that hell night and I think he still thought I was innocent. I am not sure if he was that forceful with you as he was to get me in that position."

"No!" And then it happened. The rage in her brought forth the green eyes."

"Bloody Hell look at her eyes! Only vampires have glowing green eyes."

"Is this proof enough for you Spike?"

"My name is not Spike."

"You did make that Buffy comment and well you do have the bleached hair like him. Plus you mimicking his accent, just thought he may be your idol."

"I'll have you know I've had my hair like this way before that bloody show and my accent is due to me being British."

"Well now I know.

"Do your eyes turn green also or is it just Kat?"

"Mine do to."

"And more." Kat said before she could remember not to mention the secret he did not know. She has seen what color my eyes change to when I am deep into the magic. She has not seen it more than a few times. Those times I have lost my control.

"What was that."

"Nothing."

"I'll bet it was just nothing."

"Moving on. Are we on the same page? Still having doubts?" I needed to get around him trying to get answers to those questions.

"I know there is more that you are not telling me."

"You know what you need to know."

"Bloody women." He went still and then a smile came to his face. "This is unbelievable This is just perfect. It will come in right handy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You both are going to work with me. It is either that or I can kill you. Living comes with conditions. Your choice. Your pick. You were already to stake me so there has to be conditions."

"But of course."

"We are in the same boat. You hunt vampires and I hunt vampires. We both have our reasons for doing so. Why not work together. It would be beneficial to both parties. Vampires can sense me, but with you they would be put to ease not believing that you two could would cause them any harm. Your targets were young vampires. You are not able to bring down the bigger older vampires so that is where the training I will give you will come in handy.

Sitting there hearing the banter continue without me because I knew that the choice was already made. Kat still needed to voice her opinions since she was silent while I had my say. So unusual for her to be silent, it is more likely the other way around.

I tried to put my foot down when Kat brought up the idea of them fighting. Damn her.

"Kat don't be ridiculous. You fight well for what we have been doing, but for what...You know I don't even know your name. Kat he is a lot older and far more experienced don't be stupid and challenge him when he can easily hurt you. Save it for after he trains you ok?" I turned towards our new trainer. "Well what is your name? Unless you do what me to call you Spike.

His look told me that he would not like to be referred to as Spike. "Bones."

"Interesting name. Obvious not your given name, did you pick it like gang members pick there monikers?"

"Basically, but I am not sharing the wondrous story of how I chose my name."

Kat continued with her quest to fight Bones and he agreed only to shut her up. He gave us our clothes back with our weapons. This is not going to end well. I watched as she went up against him. Her knife throw was close and it caused him to get angry. Great Kat. He might just end up killing you for you stupid idea. The fight was doing worse damage to Kat. I finally could not sit back when she looked like she could not take another hit. I threw my knives and piercing him in the hands. I was able to get him stop hurting my sister and I jumped him. I don't even want to relay what happened before I finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Story: Graves are Never Half-Filled**

**a/n: Thanks to brunette-in-black for your support. I just wish more people put up Bones stories for me to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones or any other characters in Night Huntress series. But if anyone fins a real Bones send him my way. ; )**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

I woke to a scream. I jolted awake seeing Kat jump out of bed. Bed, when do we share a bed. She is usually sharing with our mother. I watch still in a fog sputtering pointing at me. What is she upset about. What did I do to make her mad? I am looking back at her so I look forward and see a bare chest. I looking up and see the vampire looking back at me. I then look down. I am freaking cuddling the vampire. I look up quick. I know my face just turned crimson. I start to inch away seeing that I am more tangled in him.

"What's a matter Luv? I know I was quite comfortable. You seemed to enjoy it too. Your damn sister stole all the covers and there is nothing wrong with you looking to me for a bit of warmth?"

Kat grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed making me tumble ungracefully at her feet on the floor. Landing on my head with my face smashed into the rough rock effectively cutting into my skin. My god that hurt.

"Really now. Was that necessary? In your quest to pull her from my arms you have gone and hurt her. I can smell the blood from here. What kind of sister are you?" I peered up over the bed blushing like a bride. I tried to cover the marks on my face.

"Come mere Luv. Let me heal you up." He reached over the side and effortlessly pulled me back on the bed. He cut his thumb and pressed it to my cuts. "There. That is better. Can't have your beautiful face all marred." His attention made sure my blush did not recede.

"What are we doing in your bed?"

"Now is that anyway speak to me after I healed both your injuries and shared the only bed available with you so you would not have to lay on the cold hard stone floor?" He tried to sound so sincere and honorable. It was kind of funny. But I refused to laugh. If I did, Kat would kill me.

"We are not sharing a bed with you. We rather sleep on the floor." Do I have to is what I was thinking. I felt my anger start to grown as she grabs a sheet and proceed to lay on the floor. I look around knowing she will not stop if I climb back into the bed. I go over to the dresser and open draws looking until I find a long sleeve t-shirt and jogging pants. Pulling them over my clothes since I do no have any covers like Kat. I feel Bones watching as I invade his possessions. I even grab a pair of socks. I put the socks on and sit with my back to the wall near the rock that blocks the room entrance. A plan already unfolding in my mind. I avoid Bones eyes since he is finally gives up watching and gets comfortable in the bed. Just like home. I don't get a bed there either. I have to share a couch which is not a pull-out. My pissed off attitude just fuels my desire to escape. And I am not taking Cat with me. The only thing I am sad about is not being here to see her reaction when she wakes up.

I mentally go over the list of spells I will need to say in order to pull this plan off. I have been studying those books but there is so much to learn. I have practiced and mastered a shit load in the six years since I found out what I am. I need to do a silence spell, a lifting spell, and a sleep spell but not in that order. I think that should do it. Oh yeah a direction spell. Don't know how large this cave it.

After successfully completing all my spells I was off down the cave towards the mouth. I stifled a giggle at the thought the vampire waking to find he missed my escape. He will be so dumbfounded. Even if Cat is mad she will not divulge my secret. At the mouth I spy a motor cycle. Perfect. Now I have transportation. I push the bike in the direction my spell tells me to go to reach the road. It is a trek of a couple of miles. When I get to the road I see Cat's car. I still plan to take the bike. I am not trying to escape the vampire long term, just for the night. He can pick it up when he lets Cat go home.

No keys so my key spell that is similar to the unlock spell works nicely. I have never ridden a bike before so the helmet is very necessary. Doing my direction spell for a third time I get my bearings and head out towards home. I like the ride once I get use to it.

At home I put the bike near the house but far enough away as not to gain my families attention. I let my self in and make my way to the cough. It is strange having the couch all to myself with out my sleeping buddy snoozing away. He is off at a sleep over camp some of his friends are going too. Pretty pricy too, but he is worth it to see him happy. I gather some clothes from the dresser in the corner. I clean and change for bed, hiding the clothes I stole from Bones since my family would flip if they saw me in strange male clothing. I climb onto the sofa with my pillow and blanket to hopefully get a few hours of sleep before they track me down.

* * *

The door opening roused me from my sleep. I tried to keep up the pretenses since I was right on the cusp of sleep.

I felt the crackle of energy and knew that I would not be asleep for long.

"Why is she sleeping on the sofa?"

"That is where she sleeps at night. She does not have a bed. They are two rooms in this house and my grandparents have one, my mother has the other. I share with my mom. Katie was in there too but then...never mind. She sleeps out here now."

"That is just wrong. No wonder she was pissed about being kicked out of the bed."

"You got that right. The first time is years that I am sleeping in a bed and I am forced by my sister to sleep on the floor like a dog." I decided to let them know I am awake.

"You mean you would have shared a bed willingly with a vampire?"

"Damn Kat that bed was comfy. I have never slept in a bed that nice before. It was heavenly. I would have sucked it up. It was not like he was even trying anything. He would have already if that was what he was after. Aren't we not familiar with that experience?" I gave her a pointed look. All vampires go for it right out of the gate when they are looking for that. Plus I was the one with the full experience.

"You must be sick."

"No I am tired. Can I get back to sleep. I trust you know how to show your guest to the door." I turned on the couch showing them my back and hoped they would leave me be."

"We will be discussing this tomorrow."

"I already guessed that. Can I sleep now?"

"Fine, but I expect you at my place at noon."

"We will be there. Good night." I cuddled back down into the pillow. I guess I'll need to get a new job since this training goes on during my current job. I will have to look into that in the morning paper. The only way I knew he left was the power edged away as he left. I heard Kat huff as she climbed the stairs to head to bed.

* * *

My morning routine ended after my call to quit my job. I also found some possibilities to replace it. The only things available were bar work and stripping since I needed to work nights due to training. You can guess what I picked. I debated being late to Bones because I was able to get a interview, they wanted me in right away since they needed help quickly. Bones will just have to wait. I need to keep the money coming in so I can finally move out. I already told Kat to head over without me. I did not tell her what I was doing when I left to travel the distance to the city bar.

The job was better than I expected. It's not a dive bar. I was hired and start tonight. I guess I won't be training with Bones and Kat too long today.

I parked my car near the path that heads to the cave. I was right near the entrance when I noticed that the vampire was standing with blank look. This does not bode well.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Oh are you late? I was just standing here admiring the scenery." His sarcastic tone told me he was most likely pissed. "Since you admit to being late can you address the reason why?"

"Due to the training I had to quit my job. I needed a new one so I would now work nights. I was able to get an interview today and I did not want to pass up the opportunity."

"I can accept that. Lets get started." I followed him and was met with the sight of Kat just sitting waiting."

"Nice of you to show up." All I could do was shrug.

"Let's get started. You both are about to get a first class education in Nosferatu." Kat and I sat listening to the strengths, weaknesses, and debunk the myths. Seems Kat and I did not share the sense of smell the vampires have. Pro and con to that. It would be useful, but having to smell all those nasty smells at their level would deter me from wanting that strength. The information he was dispelling is rather useful. Hearing the information on how to kill vampires is the part we were most riveted in. But then Kat had to go and ask about other creatures of the night. She asked about werewolves and zombies first then ended with the kicker.

"How about witches?" I will admit I really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yes there are some witches still around. Their numbers are very small though. Between the humans hunting them there were also vampires and ghouls after them. Like most creatures the strength of their power varied. It has been some time since I have run into a witch. I have not run into a very powerful one either. I have hear rumors of such existing, but have never met a powerful one."

"So there are no vampire-witch hybrids then?" She was just as interested to see if there were any others like me. Maybe I am not alone in what I am.

"Never heard of one. Then again witches are human and you two being the only ones I have met shows you the likely hood. We do have vampires that can practice some black magic and that is forbidden. You can face the council under charges and punished for such practices. Death is high among council punishments." I swear my heart stopped. I can't let anyone know. Kat catches my eye and I know she knows not to tell.

It was not long before he told us what was wrong with us. We are weak like a new vampire, need to work on using our whole bodies when fighting. I had one strength over Kat. My flexibility was better due to all those ballet and dance classes I took growing up. I still used what I learned even though I did not go to classes anymore. I like to dance. When no one is around I am usually dancing.

When it came time for me to leave I realized I neglected to inform them that I was working that night.

"What do you mean you are leaving?"

"I start tonight. I need the money so I took it. I will see you on time tomorrow. I don't know my schedule yet. As far as I know I only have four shifts with one weekend shift. I arranged that so I can still hunt on the weekends. Now I have to get. I need to pick up something before work. I did not have the proper attire for the job." I turned to head down the path.

"Nice of you to inform us of all of this now. I expect this to not happen again. What kind of clothes did this job require?"

"Oh nothing big it is just they have a color requirements. I just did not have what was needed."

I ran off down the path once I realized that I was clear for now. I did not want to go into what I had to wear. Kat would not approve. I have never worn clothes like what showed so much skin unless I was in a dance class. I guess now it is time to retire the innocent look.

I lucked out and was able to get the clothes I needed quickly. I went to a specialty shop. I used the directions the bar manager gave me. I felt practically naked. The list included mini skirts, hot pants which ended up being shorts, and barely there tops. I got some colored hair spray to tone down my red hair. I chose a black spray. I needed to get some makeup that was not in my inventory at home.

I would not be able to put this on at home. My mother would freak. I went to the bar early and got ready in the bathroom. I was surprised when I was done. I did not look bad. I had help from another bartender named Ali. She showed me how to put it on correctly. Thank goodness Kat can not see me. She would kill me. I pretty much look like a slut. I went with the hot pants since I did not want to have to worry about flashing my goods the first night I worked.

At the end of the night I was so tired. My feet hurt from the new boots. I got ones that went to my thighs. I wanted to have something to help me cover up as much skin as I can get away with here. I did good in tips. My clothes payed for themselves tonight. The manager said she was happy with my work and to come in Tuesdays, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sundays. Bones should be happy. I can still do the hunting on Fridays and Saturdays. I changed before I left and decided I would keep my work clothes in the car.

The next day I drove over with Kat seeing as there was no work. Bones was waiting for us like yesterday.

"Good you are both on time. Will you be leaving us early tonight Luv?"

"Nope. I don't have to work. I got my schedule. I have Mondays, Fridays and Saturdays off."

"Alright lets start with both of your training."

Torture. That is what it was not training. I thing Kat will agree that what we went threw was worse than death. He offered us the later if we wished it. We continued along with the next stage of training for the day.

The weeks went by it it getting worse before we started to feel like we were starting to hold are own.

The week that we were to work on our looks and such was eventful. The time Kat and I spent at the salon was almost at torturous as our first week of training. The pain from having my hair removed from that area was enough to evoke us to black out I swear. Who is going to see that I felt like asking. It looks like my normal grooming I use to do down there is not enough. He is evil. If he has hair on his balls I'd like to demand that he have the same treatment. Kat was equally unhappy. Especially when it came time for us to try on the new clothes Bones bought us for the jobs. I will say that I wear just as little but my stuff is snot as flashy. I stick to dark collars for the bar. This stuff if make to grab someone's attention. I felt more uncomfortable putting this stuff on and having Bones see me than I do at the bar. Strange feeling it is.

Kat was already bitching as she exited to show Bones. I waited a moment to gather some courage. As I came around I saw Kat looking in the mirror. I then noticed that Bones was quiet. I looked over and he was checking out my dress.

"My what a difference." Then the expression on his face changed, but I was unable to think the meanings behind the change. "You both look fetching in your new togs. There is something missing though. He walked around us and then his face changed to an I got it look. "Take off your knickers."

He has got to be kidding. Kat is swearing up a streak. I bet that is why he said it. He explanation just seems off.

Then I go let my words fly. "I don't see the need. You say it is like catnip. What is? Because if it is what I think you are talking about that is not going to happen. I don' see either Kat or I getting aroused around these vampires."

"Really? Well maybe we will just have to make sure you are before we send you out."

Oh no that is just plain wrong. "I am going to pretend I did not hear that." I am not sure he heard me over Kat's furious screams.

When it came time for the dirty talk he had Kat change and go on a run through the woods. I was getting my shot first it would seem.

"Now Pet we will try to knock that blush right out of you. Can't have you showing how virginal you are."

"Virgin. What make you think I am a virgin?"

"Please it is apparent to your reaction that you are a virgin unless there is something you are not telling me."

"I'm not a virgin."

"Well well well, that is unexpected. Maybe I will be able to see you in a new light. So you are an experienced woman yah?"

"Not experienced for your taste I'd expect. I unlike others my age have not spread my legs for the masses to gain acceptance from their dates. My forage into sex is one I hope never to repeat again. No girl should have that experience." My voice fell soft towards the end as I pushed images that flashed from my head.

"Oh" He was shocked and understanding came. "It was not a pleasant one."

"I rather not discuss it. Can we move on with the lesson?"

"Kitten I apologize if I upset you?"

"What did you call me? Wouldn't that be a better nickname for Kat?"

"I guess but I think of her as a Alley Kat. She is so on edge like one that is why I do not call her Kitten. You on the other hand I see more varied emotions. You get angry like one and sometimes I am expecting to get scratched. You are also cuddly like one, as evident with how you cuddled in with me that one time in bed. You also let your sister lead and you follow unless it is really important to you. I watch how you are with her. You are the quiet and think type and I will admit I wonder what is going on in your head sometimes. She lets everything fly like she has no verbal filter. You are more guarded. I can sense that you don't always agree with your mother and sisters philosophy on the vampires. I don't hear very many disparaging remarks coming from your mouth. Granted a few times when you got good and angry I heard a few, but you usually don't sprout hurtful statements. You most of the time think before you speak I noticed." Damn he got me pegged. I am not sure if this is a good thing. "So as you may have noticed I don't call you by what your sister does. You are not that person to me. I must say your mother was strange naming you so close. What is your given name?"

"Kathleen Katherine Crawfield and Kat is Katherine Kathleen Crawfield."

"Funny how you both could be Kats. She was _so_ original with her names."

"Yeah well what can I do. I rather being called Katie than Kat."

"Well Kitten it is time for us to get to the nasty speak." The smile he wore on his face was lecherous. I swallowed. I then stopped realizing that I have been getting this type of training at the bar. I should be able to handle my own.

"Fine."

"You look luscious Pet. The only thing I want different is to see that dress on the floor by my bed. I like to see what I can do to you to hear how loud you can scream. I bet you like a bit of dominance so you are not control of how I make you feel." He just smiled and liked the inside of his bottom lip. So far there is nothing to shocking. I have heard lots of stuff at the bar. After all I am barley dressed. I expect it frequently in the past weeks since I started. I think about now I feel almost hurt if I was not getting hit on.

"I feel bad that Kat and I are taking so much of your time up. Has it cut into you pleasure time?"

"If you feel bad why not shuck that dress and climb onto my lap and you can show me how much you appreciate the time I dedicate to helping you get flexible. I like to see my hard work getting paid off getting me off." Thank goodness for the bar now. I am holding my own. The only thing making it difficult is the way he looked at me like what he said was like gospel and he intended to follow through with every word he said. His hand holding mine was caressing and drawing circles on my palms. One of his hands left mine and landed on my thigh. When touching at the bar happens it does not happen like this.

"It seems like my training at the bar has paid off. I get hit on and touched enough that this is easy." I tried to show that his touches did not affect me. They did though.

"What?" His look of seduction changed to one of mild shock. "You work at a bar? What do you mean by touch?" His voice took on an edge.

"Yes I work at a bar. It is like most bars when people drink a lot. Men get a bit friendly and then tend to touch and go overboard with the flirting to try to get you to go home with them. Nothing that Kat and I did not hear when hunting vamps. What is the big deal?"

"I thought you were working at a restarant as a waitress of hostess. What do you do at the bar?"

"I tend bar and wait tables."

"You said you had to get particular clothes for this job. In fact you just said you needed to get the correct colors. You implied that there was a uniform way to dress. What did you really have to buy?"

"What does it matter what I wear there. It is just basic clothes. Just a bit dressier than what you are use to seeing me in. I do make my money on tips so I dress nicer."

"That's all?"

"Yes." Boy was I lying. Please say he drops it. He did and he stepped up the dirty talk. He did get me to blush, but I did not have to just content with his words. He stepped up the petting too. I swear my skin burned everywhere he touched. When Kat came back and it was her turn I quickly got out of there and took my run so I could go home. I did not want to be around for Kat's dirty talk even though I was invited by _him_. Did he really think I's stay? Probably not.

* * *

That's it until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Story: Graves are Never Half-Filled**

**a/n: I do not have a beta so I appologize in advance for any errors. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones or any other characters in Night Huntress series. But if anyone finds a real Bones send him my way. ; )**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

In the time that has gone by Bones has been setting up jobs for us. They all seem to be linked to something big. Bones has not been forthcoming with the info pertaining to the big picture. He says it is better for us to not know just yet since it is sensitive material and very very dangerous. He says that he is taking the necessary steps to assure success. I trust him. I have grown to trust him greatly. Yes he keeps details from us, but I can see that he is doing it for our safety rather than not trusting us. I know he trusts us.

I personally look forward to the time we spend with him. I really like the time I get alone with him. Talking to him and just spending time makes me feel really connected to him. He is like a brother that looks out for you. Even if the thought of calling him a brother feels wrong. I just don't know what to call what he is to me.

When Kat is not around he acts a little different. I am not sure how to describe it. He is always considerate and I guess affectionate. If Kat is not there and we are just hanging around watching television he is more prone to cuddling. I wonder if it is because Kat would flip if she saw him touching me. Bones does not touch Kat in any way. He definitely does not touch me when Kat is around. She still has her prejudice about vampires. Can't she see that not all are bad? They are just like humans there are good ones and bad ones.

Bones even tells me stories about his past. He has shared some very intimate details about his life as a child and his past profession. That is something that stirs something in me. A fire burns inside that makes me question why I am feeling this way. I find that I care about him and what has happened to him. He has faced more bad things than me. I know he would not judge my bad past. I am so close to telling him. He knows there is something, but he is patient. He is a very patient man. The opposite to Kat. She is the most impatient person I know. I still have so many secrets. He trust me with his I should trust him with mine. Will he be mad that I have not shared everything like he does with me?

After a day of training I went too the bar and changed into my hoochie wear. It is amazing that I recognize some familiar faces. I have this one girl that comes in and she has just sat at the bar chatting with me. She is not someone I would normally get too friendly with other than what is required for the job. For some reason she likes to hear about me. Weird people like to talk about themselves and their problems more often at the bar. I gave her vague answers thinking I can curb her curiosity and she would move on. She has come back a few times and struck up more conversations. She went off for a while probably to finally hang with her friends.

I hear a song and find the other bar tender leading me to climb onto the bar. The lovely thing about my job is that we are also entertainment. I guess we are like that movie Coyote Ugly. I wonder if that is where they got the idea. I never asked. In the past I was a dancer. I did jazz, tap and ballet, even lots of gymnastics. Here I had to hone my dirty dancing and grinding. It was a stretch in the beginning with my shyness, but now I can hold my own. I am not a stripper, but sometimes the moves are so damn close. At least I got my clothes on. We do some shadier things like body shots that would make Kat pull me out of here so fast if she knew. The one thing that helps is the free drinks. I can drink most of the people here under the table if I actually tried. The shots help loosen me up for these little performances we put on frequently.

Ali is the girl I work best with. She has been great with my lack of well everything. Sometimes I think she may be bi-sexual. If she had her way most of our dances would end with a kiss. Hell she has licked me a few times, but so hasn't the male bartenders that I work with. Ali must have talked to the deejay because he was playing one of t.A.T.u.'s songs that she likes to play when if is just us up there. But she forgot about Alex. He came up with us. He loves this stuff as much as Ali I swear. I was surprised he came up for this song. He usually likes the r&b stuff. Especially Taio Cruz or Usher. Oh I thought to soon. Usher's 'DJ Has a us falling in Love' just cut in and started pumping into the speakers.

I love the song. I dance like I am by myself. I feel one of them behind me and then the other in the front. I do a drop move and when I come up I hear Alex say in my ear, " I love when you do that." Then he licks my neck. Did I not say they do shit like that. When 3OH!3's My First Kiss came on Alex slapped my ass as I went to get down from the bar. Ali was down first starting on our shots. With her she likes to get the crowd geared up by making me take it from her mouth. If Kat saw me she would never let me leave the house again. Ali's stunts work though we get way more tips when we do shit like this.

I turned around to start filling more drink orders when the face I never expected was sitting right in front of me at the bar.

"Hello Kitten. Fancy seeing you here." I can tell he is far from happy.

"Hey Bones. What can I get you?" I try to pass it off like he did not just see me grinding with two people on the bar.

"I'll take a whiskey neat." I went about making his drink as he went on talking further. "I have to say now I know why the clothes I bought you were not much of a bother for you. You did not try to rip me a new one like your sister did when she saw the togs I bought. Interesting how I remember you calling the clothes you bought for this job as basic. You call these clothes basic? Where I am looking these are not how you described. Hell I can basically see every inch of you with how snug they are. Is that what you meant by basic? Basically no-existing?"

"You can not be mad at me for this. You dress me in your picks for your jobs, why can't I dress the way it is required for this job? I am just working for pete sakes."

"I can to be good and mad that you hid this. And what was that on the bar? Do you usually have people licking you and basically fucking you on the bar?"

I went around the bar and pulled Bones along. I waved off Alex as he saw me walk away. No need to get him killed.

"What is with you. I was not fucking anyone on the bar. We were dancing. Yes it is a bit suggestive, but clearly my clothes are still on." I halted what he was going to say. " Yes I am aware you do not like what I am wearing.

"Who wouldn't like what you are wearing or not wearing for that matter? I didn't know you were like this?" He was giving me a quick once over again using his hands to motion to my body.

"It is a job. It was hard in the beginning, but the money was better because of these little performances. I suck it up and do what needs to be done. I had to buy my car. I was not like Cat and got Grandpa's old truck. I have to work for what I need. This job is doing it. Hell I even get the schedule to allow me to do our weekend hunts. I don't see why you are so bothered. You are basically going to make be be a slut to garner attention from your master vamps. Look at this as practicing. You said I needed to be able to land the big fishes. I am doing my best to do what you requested."

"You are right. I guess I just was not prepared to see you like this. I knew you were working at a bar. I just did not imagine this. I still held that you were dressed conservatively like you dress normaly. Just dresser. Why did you hide it?"

"What do you think Kat's reaction would have been?"

"Locked you in your room most likely."

"Exactly. I have more on the line than her."

"Like what."

"I rather not discuss it please."

"Fine." He then was quiet for a moment before he asked another question. "Are you dating him?"

"What?" I was confused who he meant.

"The man behind the bar."

"Alex?" I turned and looked to be sure. "No I am not dating Alex. We just work together. It is all an act."

"Not with him it isn't. He fancies you. I can feel the lust from here."

"You can feel feelings?"

"Yah I can." He said it like it was a bad thing or maybe what the guy was feeling was bad.

"Wow, you learn something new everyday." I looked at my hands. "Well I have to get back. I think you should probably go home since this bothers you. I will see you tomorrow."

"Nope this is my new hangout on Tuesday, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays."

"You can't be serious." I don't understand why he felt the need

"Oh but I am. Just get use to seeing my face every night you are here."

"Come on. What's the deal?"

"No reason to fret luv. I will be on my best...no make that good behavior."

"Please go home. It's enough as it is to perform, never-mind having you here watching."

"Why would that bother you? Afraid I might like seeing you like that? I can make it so it is like I am not here. I can hide so you wouldn't be able to see me. It will be like I am not here."

"Since I doubt I be able to deter you fine go hide. I better not see you." This is going to be so hard. I don't know how I can do it knowing he is watching me. Strangers are much easier to perform for, but _him_.

The night went on and since I did not see him I soon was able to work like he was not there. We had a few more dances on the bar just Ali and I , but Alex grabbed me when Taio's 'Break You Heart' came on. Ali was not at the bar during this song. The people were smart grabbing their drinks because we used most of the bar as a dance floor. I had fun. With my past dance training I was able to pick up the dance moves and since it has been many weeks I can pull them off like I have been doing them all my life. I really enjoy this kind of dancing. I feel free and I feel really good about myself. My lack of clothing does not bother me and I loose myself to the beat. Alex makes me feel like I am the best dancer with the way he looks at me. His hands roaming feel so natural now where in the beginning I probably blushed a storm. I learned that the touches are to be expected and that they are not like the ones from the vampire that attacked me. These are what helps you feel your partner. I grew up a lot with this job. I have bar-tended before but never at a place like this. I still learning to feel good in my skin. I may be the odd duck with my half-vampire status and being a witch on top of that, but I am still a woman. I found from working here, people find me attractive. I am not what I thought I was. I always thought I could never be that girl that can demand attention. I found I can and I am adjusting to the knowledge.

The knowledge that just because I dress like I do does not mean I am trying to put out. There are lots of girls that dress similar and they are dressing not for the guys as mush as they are dressing for the other girls. Not sexual attention but acceptance that they are pretty to each other. They get there power from the reactions they get from their own sex.

Just dancing like I do with Alex does not equate to us having sex. People dance because they like to dance. Yes there are those that do it as a precursor to sex, but not all.

Alex is a great dancer. He is a great partner. When we finally ended our dance there was a shortness of breath. I found Ali smiling up at me as I prepared to get down. Alex beat me to it and then lifted me down. He gave me peck on my cheek close to my mouth. I almost to busy reaching for the shot Ali was holding out to me to react to the kiss. I did have the passing thought why, but remembered he is very friendly.

My newest favorite song came on but I did not dance on the bar just behind it. I danced by myself. Wisin y Yandell's 'No Dejemos Que Se Apague' featuring 50 Cent and T-Pain just makes me want to move. I drank the shot Ali passed me and just moved to the beat. I sang along as I made drinks moving my body letting my hips sway and dropping down of spinning when I felt the need. I heard a few whistles. The first was Alex followed by Ali. I saw Ali dancing as she was filling drinks too. This is a great job since I can dance and have fun with my friends.

The night was waning down and Stephanie was perched at the bar trying to have one of her conversations with me since I am not hounded every moment for drinks since it is close to closing. When it was last call and people were getting there last drinks of the night, Stephanie mentioned her friends ditched her. She asked if I might be able to give her a ride home. I had some reservations, but gave in. Rather her get a ride from a girl than a guy. I would not wish anything bad happening to her.

She waited until we closed up following me to my car. I clicked the lock letter her in. The ride to her apartment was not too long. She lives close to the college Kat is going to be attending. We both went to the community college together, but I don't have the funds to do the larger school. My goals are a little different than hers. I plan on moving out. I have already been looking for possible residences. I can't live there much longer. The way mother talks so condescending just makes me feel so bad about myself. I do not want Michael feeling that way. He should not have to live being told he is basically a monster. He is an angel. It makes me want to cry when he overhears mother. He does not understand, and I don't want him thinking he is bad.

I followed her directions and we were just outside her building. She asked me to come up for a drink. I was about to decline but she said it was so she could thank me. I agreed shutting my car off and climbing out.

Her apartment building was nice. Considering she is going to be going to college this was upscale. The interior of her actual place was done up with the latest gear. You know big screen television and a banging stereo system. He room was beautiful. Her bed was big and looked so soft with all the pillows.

I am not sure why she had me follow her in here. She told me she wanted to change quickly into something more comfortable. Coming out of the closet I saw she had a gun.

"What is going on Stephanie?"

"Well you see this gun is going to make it so you will do as I say."

"Yah think?"

She giggled. "You know you perfect for what I need."

"Me perfect. What are you comparing me too and why does there need to be a gun involved?"

She tossed a par of handcuffs to be. I caught them and looked up at her. "What are the cuffs for? I am not into kinky sex especially with girls."

"That is not why I want you. I know some people that would be interested in you for just that. Now be a dear and put them on. We don't want to get messy. I hate to have to use that gun and damage the merchandise."

Well it looks like I have a few options. I can dodge and fight for the gun. I can use magic to get the gun away from her. I think I know a spell that will work. Then I can fight her to the ground and cuff her. I think it may be important to find out why she is doing this. I hate to have to kill a human even one that is trying to kill me. I'd do it in self defense but not point blank and shoot if I can get the gun away and she is unarmed. I made my decision quickly. I decided a knock spell will do the job. Well I hope. It all depends how much of a hold she has on the gun and if I get her to release it.

"I don't see you putting on the cuffs. Do it now or I will start putting holes in you."

"I thought you did not want to damage the merchandise." I was stalling her to mentally go over the spell. I got it all together and cast it. I was ready to jump her even if the spell did not do as I wish.

Luck would have it, it did work like I wanted. The gun flew out of her fans going behind her. She was falling in the same direction. I flew through the air and grabbed one arm cuffing it. She put up a fight. She was strong. Stronger than she should be. I wonder why. I was still fighting when I hear a noise and soon found Bones helping me with Stephanie. I cuffed her other wrist and Bones sat her on a chair. She went to move but his green eyes kept her in place.

"I would not move. You may be strong, but I am a lot stronger than you." She thought about it and stayed motionless.

"Why is it she is so strong?"

"Someone has been feeding her vampire blood Luv." So vampire blood improves strength. Interesting.

"But why fed her blood?"

"We are about to find out." He looked at her. She was trying to get her to speak but she was not giving up any answers.

"Kitten can you watch her a moment. I like to collect her belongings. We will leave in a moment." I watch Stephanie as Bones got her laptop, purse and some notebooks and planners that he found near her desk.

"You go out the way you came. Bring these with you. I will meet you downstairs."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to take another exit. Can't have people see me carry her out can I she might actually make a scene."

"Alright." Bones gave me a sock to put over my hand so I would not get fingerprints on the door.

When I reached the car, Bones was already sitting in the back with Stephanie. "Luv head to my place. We will do our questioning there."

Driving towards the direction of the cave I looked back and noticed Bones drinking from Stephanie. "What are you doing? Hungry are you?"

"No Luv. I just want to get her blood filtered so I can use normal forms to be able to get truthful answers. I am not doing it because I am hungry."

Understanding his meaning, I just drove in silence. I can ask my questions later.

When we were settled back in the cave, Bones put Stephanie in the same room he had Kat and I the first night. She was unconscious from blood loss. Bones had a smile on his face as he threw water on her to revive her. "Wakey Wakey little girl. Now that I have you attention I think you need to tell me what you think you were doing to my little Kitten." Little Kitten? Why does he have to call me that. I feel like a child.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" He got close and his eyes started to swirl green. Stephanie eyes started to glaze over. I guess taking the blood worked. He must have gotten enough of the vampiric blood out. "Tell me why you wanted her?" His voice was menacing.

"Katie is the perfect girl for what I have been asked to find. She is pretty much a nobody with little family and little friends. She also has a body that the men would love. She is also young and pretty."

Bones stood there asking question after question. He retrieved her laptop when she mentioned that it had all her information. Between the laptop and Stephanie he was able to get lots of information. Looks like what she is participating in had a lot to do with something Bones was working on. His detailed questions showed that he was well versed win the activity she was aiding. It looked like Stephanie knew more than she was suppose to know. She was missing names to some of the higher people, but she knew Hennessy and that seemed to make Bones more interested. I have not heard any over this stuff yet, but I was starting to piece together the story. Looks like they are stealing girls to serve the needs of humans, vampires, and ghouls.

"Kitten you just helped me win the lotto." He turned to me with a big smile on his face. It was breathtaking. I felt a warm rush fill my body.

"I did?" I was thrilled I made him happy. Silly really.

"This bird here had a lot of vital information I have been trying to get. I am surprised she knew as much as she did. This more than makes up for you killing that bloke the night I first saw you. I was going to use that guy to get information on Hennessy and what he plans are. I had a info that clued me in but this chit had the motherload. Granted there are a lot more things I need to know. She knew around the number of people and vampires working to pull this off. She just didn't have all the names. We'll get them Pet." Bones lost himself in a thought then continue on. "What a night. I thought this night was shit until just now. Oh and we will talk about that later." The look he threw me held a promise. I guess that has to do with me. Oh boy, I am in for it. By the look in his eye that are staring right into mine I sensed a very uncomfortable conversation. "Its late so why don't you climb into bed. I will finish up with her. No sense in you traveling home tonight." I nodded agreeing since I was so tired now. Long night of work, dancing, and fighting. Plus the idea of sleeping in an actual bed was just calling out to me. Granted I am most likely sharing. It's not like he is going to try anything.

When I arrived I stared at the bed. I knew I was not going to sleep in these clothes so I raided his chest again and stole his clothes. After I was all changed I dove into the bed. I borrowed under the covers and snuggled into the pillows. This is heaven.

As fog of sleep started to ebb away, I borrowed deeper into the bed. I love sleeping in a bed. I feel so warm, safe, and an almost bliss feeling. I felt the bed hug me back. Beds hug?

"Morning Luv. I must say I quite enjoy waking up like this. You my sweet little Kitten are a cuddler. I find I really like it." Oh yes I forgot that in sleeping in a bed I would be sharing it with Bones. I do usually cuddle at home due to the width of the couch and the number of occupants on said couch.

"Well as long as you don't mind because it looks like it is something I can not control."

"Not at all. I welcome it actually." I then start to separate myself from Bones and scoot over the other side of the bed.

"Its over already? I was hoping we could stay like this a bit longer. But alas I guess it is time to get up. We have work to do."

"Work. You are right we should work on what we are going to do with the information you were able to get out of Stephanie."

"I was also able to get some from her laptop too. While you were asleep I started to plan out tonight activities. There is a club and a contact on her laptop that ended up being legit. I am going to take Kat tonight. You are going to go with my friend Rodney and look into another lead. You are only going to look into it not start anything alright?"

"Whatever you say Boss."

"That is a nice attitude. We are going to split up since there still are a number of targets we need to pin down. I want this operation terminated so that no one can start it up. That means getting every sole that participated."

"Just curious, why are you taking Kat?"

He sighed. "I am taking Kat because you had a run in last night and I want you out of it tonight. This is some heavy shit and I don't want to chance you not being on par for a fight that might be bigger than I hope it will be."

"Rodney is not babysitting me is he?"

"No I really like you to look into this lead, but I don't want you marching off into danger. I heard that Hennessy has some of his players at this bar and I want to see if you can spot them. Rodney will be there to help you. He can be an extra set of eyes to help."

"So Rodney is a good friend?"

"Yes, I trust him fully. He is a Ghoul and has been with me for many years. I trust him to protect you."

"He needs to protect me. I thought it was a research mission."

"It is but knowing your luck I rather be safe than sorry." I nodded and sat back at the table as he told me all the things I need to look for and what information I needed to listen for.

Later that day or should I say night, Kat and I were getting dressed. I wanted to laugh as she fidgeted. I wish I could be there to watch her work in these clothes. It would be so funny.

I finished first getting ready so I joined Bones and Rodney by the television. I plopped down beside them. I was focused on the television and felt the stares.

"You look lovely Kitten."

"Thanks." I felt the blush rise. He was looking at me differently than I am usually looked upon when I were flashy clothes. I usually feel lust. His look was different. I felt bare because of it.

"Come with me." He took my hand and led me to his room. He moved some stuff around and handed me some weapons. "I forgot to have these out for you. I want you well armed. I already had a few on me but it looks like he wanted more. "Remember I don't want you doing anything that will get you hurt tonight. Just gather information and then come back here. If something happens stay close to Rodney.

"Alright. I will."

"Please promise that if you find out anything you will not proceed to run after the lead. I am not there to help you and I am already nervous about that. I trust Rodney, but I would rather it were me. If what I am doing tonight was not so dangerous as it is and not as important I would be the one with you."

"Then why don't I switch with Kat?"

"Because I don't want you in danger tonight."

"But you will put Kat in danger. Do you think she can handle more than me?" I was starting to get mad. Maybe he thinks I am the weaker sibling. I am strong. If the whole witch thing was not a death sentence if he he knew I would have told him what I was and proved that I am stronger than Kat because of it in the long run. I might not be powerful but I have been studying those books and trying to prefect the spells I am learning. I know there is so much more for me to learn. The books I have have magic locks on them. I can't read them all. I can only learn what I am aloud. I found then when I reach a certain level of knowledge another chapter of book gets unlocked and more spells and their lesson attached can finally be taught. With Bones' training my work on my magic has not been as frequent of time I use to put into it.

"It is not that she is more advanced it is just..." He stopped and gathered his thoughts. "...it is just that I find that I fear you getting hurt more than her. You are more important to me." What?

"Why?"

"Didn't you notice that we are closer? The connection we share is different that the one I share with Kat."

"I guess. Is it like we are best friends? I do see a difference between what I have with Kat and what I have with you. You treat me better than my family. Sometimes I think you treat me better than Kat."

He just stared at me. His eyes were drawing me in and I gulped. I am not familiar with that look.

"Best friends." He sighed again. "Maybe a bit more don't you think?"

"I guess it is like we are family. Is that how you view our relationship?"

"I guess you could say that. But I view you a little more, can't you tell?"

"More than family? Not sure what that can be. I not sure I don't see you around other people. Vampires see things different than people. They have some different rules and views that are foreign to me and I am still learning from you on your society. I am not one to know norms of people unless from what I see on television and watching other people. My home was unorthodox. Town people viewed us as less due to the children out of wedlock thing since we are a small town. On television and movies you see that larger cities don't hold that against you, but here it was a nightmare."

"Just because your mother had you when she was not married to your father should not reflect on you." Oh we never told him about Michael. What would he think if he did? I don't think he would hold it against me, but he might view it as keeping it a secret from him as a bad thing. What to do?

"Yeah well..." how to add that I have a son. A son that he has never heard of or met. It is not like I was hiding him in a closet. He is away at camp. He sends me letters, but Bones is not there when I get them.

Bones breaks me out of my thoughts. "I care for you Kitten. I hoped you could tell. I have not pushed for anything because I knew this was not an area you are familiar with and I know that you have some demons in your past that places a wall to protect you from a repeat performance. You have secrets that I have not pushed for, but I like you to feel that you could tell me anything and not fear that I would push you away like you family. Have I not shown you that my feelings are unconditional? You can never make me run from you. Hell if you were too scared and ran from me, I would search for you to show you that I am not afraid of your secrets. You are not something I can walk away from. You are a big part of my life now that I don't ever want to change. Kat has let it slip that something happened that first time you both killed those vampires. What happened? She made it seem like something happened to you."

I took a big breath and steeled myself for the story I was finally going to share with him. "Alright I will tell you. You sure you want to hear it now before you have to go out? It is not a good story. In fact it is one that is the basis of all my nightmares."

"Yes I want to hear it. If hearing it will help me be there for you, I want to know. I want to make those nightmares go away."

"I guess I will start with how I ended up in the situation. Kat was just starting to date a boy named Danny Milton. He was older than us. He and Kat had plans to go to a club. He said he could get us in since we were underage. We were in the club for a while. I was off wandering around to give them time to themselves. I had a few drinks, but as you know alcohol did not affect us as easily. We did not know it yet, but I still did not have a lot. Maybe two. I watch as Danny led Kat outside. I was not sure why. I hung in side but noticed they did not come in after awhile. I went out to check to make sure she was alright.

I was looking around the outside of the building for them. I thought maybe he was a smoker and since you can't smoke inside maybe they went outside. I did not see them. I thought maybe they went to the car to maybe be alone. I was going to just make sure the car was still there and then go back inside when two men surrounded me. At this point I knew the existence of vampires but I had never seen one before. One tried to green eye me but it did not work so when I went to scream he clamped a hand over my mouth. I had not done any fighting really so I was unprepared for the two of them. They ran off towards to trees. I tried to get free but even with my strength I was definitely no match for two vampires." I took a breath and avoided looking at Bones in the eyes. He was holding my hand and caressing it for support. He did not say anything which was good or I would have a harder time getting the story out. I have never talked about it with anyone. Not even my mother. Who made a stink about my getting pregnant. For some reason I must have asked for it. You would think because she got raped by a vampire and had a kid she would understand. No not my mother. It was my fault.

"The tore off my clothes and they did not wait before then entered me. One in the front the other in the back." I felt him squeeze my arm. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes. My vision was blurry which helped since I still could not look at Bones. I felt so raw. " By the time they switched my mouth was uncovered and my screams could finally be heard. Kat showed up and the one that was behind me. She was able to stab him in the heart with her silver cross dagger necklace. With only one vampire for me to try to fight I felt a rage blur my vision. I can't remember the details, but when Kat finished with her vampire she turned to help me and found I had already dispatched him. We burned the bodies."

At the conclusion of my story Bones gathered me into his arms and held me. He kissed the top of my head and just held onto me. "Oh Sweetheart. There is no words that I can think of that I could say to end your suffering. If those sods were still alive I would show them how I would punish them for their crimes to you. They did not deserve the quick death you gave them. Honey, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I will make it my number one mission to make sure that nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Someone as wonderful as you does not deserve such violence. You only deserve love. That is something I will give you until the end of my days and further. You will only know that from me." He was looking at me in the eyes while lightly touching my cheek. He leaned in closer and grazed my lips with a soft kiss. "You need to know Kitten, I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do. I did not want to rush you so I have waited, but there is no way I can not hear that story and let you walk out tonight not knowing how I feel. I will always be here for you. I will always come for you if something were to happen. I will do everything in my power to protect you. You are very important to me. I have been hoping you would see it in time, but with how things are going, you needed to understand."

"I hate to stop with my declaration, but Kat is on her way to see what is holding us up." I nodded and followed him to the door. As Kat went to knock Bones opened the door.

"What is going on here?" She was wary after seeing my face.

"Kitten why don't you freshen up I need to talk to Kat." I nodded again and headed off to clean my face and reapply my make-up.

When Kat and Bones joined me and Rodney Kat looked a different. He must have explained to her what happened. "Let's roll." We got up and walked to the cars.

We are taking two separate vehicles. I went for the passenger of the car as Kat got into the other vehicle. Bones walked up to Rodney. "Rodney you take care of my girl. Protect her at all cost. Follow the plan and I will see you when you get back. Call me if there is a problem." Bones walked around to my side and leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Be careful. Stay safe. I don't want to loss you alright?"

"I will." He touched my cheek and went over to Kat's truck. I felt a dread that the evening was not going to go like Bones had hoped. Something bad was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Graves are Never Half-Filled**

**a/n: I do not have a beta so I appologize in advance for any errors. I know I have sped through the story. This is basically my first draft to the story. I hope to go back and re-edit at a later date.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones or any other characters in Night Huntress series. But if anyone finds a real Bones send him my way. ; )**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I knew a little of what Bones and Kat were going to be doing tonight. I trusted that even though there would be danger, Bones would keep Kat safe. Rodney was a quiet fellow. He went over our plan. It was a scouting mission. We were checking out a few clubs to see if there were any vampire activity. The kind affiliated with this current case.

We visited three bars and found what Bones needed. He would most likely make plans to revisit the one place we found vampires activity that was geared towards Hennessy. On our was back to the cave, I got a call from Ali. My tip money was ready from the other night. We had a lot of tips paid by credit card and the boss had our tallies. Rodney said we could stop to pick it up. It could have waited, but I like to have that money. I am ready to get an apartment and most need either security and first month. The one I am looking at wants double security since I don't have much credit history.

The place was packed. Rodney was going to come in but I told him I would be quick as possible. He begrudgingly waited in the car as I walked into the building. Heading to the bar was like going through corn fields. The people were so close together. Tonight would have been a good money night.

Right near the bar was a man that energy surged off him. Great a vamp. I am not here to handle this Bones said not to start anything. I tried to steer clear of him and get to Ali so I would get my money and be out of here. As I skirted by the vamp I felt a hand grab my wrist. I whipped around.

"I am sorry for grabbing you but I could not let a beautiful lady like yourself pass me by. It would have depressed me to miss an opportunity to meet you." He was a smooth talker. What to do? Do I brush him off and continue with my present course or find out what he wants. Like I don't already know.

"You are so sweet. I was afraid I was getting attacked by a drunk and would have to fight off his advances. I now know you are not anything like that. My name is Katie, what is yours?"

"You can call me Hennessy." Oh shit. No way. This is who Bones has been searching for. I can't let the opportunity to get information pass me by. I let no sign I recognized his name.

"I like your name. It sounds powerful. I bet you are better than the liquior." He smiled at this.

"A friend of mine comes to this bar frequently. She recommended I come here."

"What is her name? If she is a regular I might know her. I work here."

"Stephanie." I nodded that I knew a Stephanie and described her to him.

"That is her. I have to say she is correct. She mentioned that I would find the most beautiful women here. It is like she was describing you." I blushed and turned my head. I guess I can start with the gathering the information. I bet she was describing me as a target. That probably is what is his interests with me.

"I haven't seen her tonight. I thought she would be here with the crowd this big. She likes to dance."

"That is what I was wondering too. I have not been able to get her on her phone." He is definitely playing the concerned friend. More like micromanaging the help.

"Really. That has me worried. She is super careful. I never see her leave with a guy. She is the type who would take a cab than take a ride with a stranger."

"My thoughts exactly. I was wondering if you might help me look for her. She has spoken so highly of you. I saw her car outside. I am worried. She is a relative to a friend and he would be so upset if anything happened to her." What to do he might have found out that I drove her home and is waiting to see if I cover that up. He would be able to catch my scent at her place.

"Her car. I thought she would have picked it up by now. I dropped her off at her place. I made sure she was in her apartment and she was drunk but alright when I left. Did you check her place?"

"Yes I went there and check inside and she was not there."

"I wish I could help you. My only interaction with her is here at the bar. I have not met up with her on non-work time. Our friendship never reached that level so I have no idea her routine or her acquaintances."

"Well I think you know something." He stared into my eyes and I saw the swirling green. I guess I have to play dazed. He probably thinks I am just a human. But if he was at her place and smelled my scent he would have caught Bones' scent as well. Not good.

"You are going to come with me." Shoot, I play along. I am weary. I wonder what Rodney will do when he sees me walk out with Hennessy. I am pulled along toward not the front door but though the employee backroom toward a delivery loading door. Shit not good. Rodney will not see me.

I am pushed into the back where there is two other vampires. I am stuck in the middle. That feeling I had at the cave just became reality. This is not good. I know I can get out of this if need be, but Bones said he needed to track every member down and kill them to stop the operation. It is probably best to wait until I get to the base of the operation. There will likely be more vampires there. Granted I am not sure if I have the ability to repeat how I killed the first vampire. That was magic I did not previously learned. It was raw magic that came from my rage. I have only done that a few times and that is when I am in such a rage I am not sure how in control I am. My magic is really defined by what I know right now. I have not studied enough to get to the really powerful spells. My fighting has massively improved, but with the number of opponents I am not sure how I will fare. Oh please say I can do this. Bones is going to be very pissed at me for not following his plan. He will be more pissed if I get myself killed or worse entered into their menu their eat-out service.

I am dragged into the large house. I feel around and yes there are many more people. I can sense human and vampires. He drags me into the house. His goons follow. He stops in the room right off the main hallway. He pushes me to sit on the couch.

Hennessy is in my face with his eyes full on green. "Now you will tell me what happened to Stephanie."

I decided with the truth. Well part of it. "Stephanie is dead. She attacked me when I dropped her off. In the fight for the gun it went off and she was killed instantly."

"Damit. The Governor is not going to like his cousin getting killed. Shit This is not going to go well." Hennessy starts giving instructions to a few of his vampires. I try to remember all their names and how they look in case I need to report to Bones. His misconceptions on his ability to daze me helps me to appear uninterested in the information he would not be spilling if he knew I was retaining it.

"What does Bones have to do with being at Stephanie's apartment?"

"I called him to help me. He likes my blood. I asked him to come hoping my services would be enough to get him to help me. When he arrived he sent me home and he took care of everything." I hope that he buys that. He did help and he did tell me to leave the apartment. It was not a full out lie.

"I wonder how much he knows? At least she was dead when he got there. He was unable to torture information out of her." He was speaking to himself more than his men that were still in the room.

Hennessy takes my arm and drags me down the hall and opens a door to a bedroom. He pushed me towards the bed.

"Since you have upset my plans I will have to have you make them up to me before we send you out. He starts taking off clothes. I try not to react since I am to still be in a daze. I am not going to be doing what he wants. I am not letting it get that far. I guess I am just going to have to kill him. As I am standing there I hear voices in another room. They are talking about the Governor's part in the operation and how Stephanie's death might cause some problems. Wow the Governor is involved is basically white trafficking. This is bad. How are we suppose to close this down without getting this blown wide open for people to see. I don't see a way to do this quietly specially when the Governor dies.

Hennessy is in front of me starting to take off my clothes. "Oh baby Stephanie was right you have a fantastic body. My clients are going to love you. You smell so good too. You must taste delicious. I will definitely be sampling that too." I felt his hands roaming and flashbacks to that night started going off in my head. No not again. I won't let it happen. He has only gotten me down to my bra and is about to start on my pants in the front. He does not know about the knife that lies in the side of the pants yet. My hands are right there. I make a noise to draw his face up to mine so I can get the knife. It worked.

"What was that my little slut? The effects should not be wearing off just yet. I have my arms behind by back when he goes back to me pants. I work fast and slam the blade into his back right through his heart. I can hear the hiss he makes as my dead on hit.

"You thought your stupid green eye could daze me? You were wrong mother-fucker. I am immune to it."

"How."

"It could be because of what I am." He looks up and sees my green eyes. His eyes widen further.

"What are you? I can hear you heart."

"Lovely thing it is isn't it? I am a hybrid. You picked the wrong girl to herd into your harem. Your little Stephanie found that even with her extra borrowed strength she was not prepared for me. Looks like you will be seeing her real soon. Anything you like to confess to? Your little game is going to be shut down. I doubt you want any of your guys to walk off with all your money and hard work. I think you are the type that rather burn everything than share it. Am I right? Just think of them living off of all your earnings. I wonder how long it will take them to run through all you assets." I kept up needling him. I bet he will not stand to watch his people being happy with all his money. He seems like a greedy bastard.

"NO IT'S MINE! They can't have it. It is MINE!" His voice was in but a whisper, but forceful. In his greedy babble I was able to get more information. I got the number of participants of the operation. He kept it small since he did not like to share. It seems Bones has already killed a good portion of the people. There were a few outside this building and the Governor. I hope that Bones was getting headway with the ones outside the current holding where I am. I plan to kill the ones here and head to the Governor's. I will try to contact Bones and Rodney so they can get Kat and head on to the Governor's house. With Hennessy's babble becoming more of the same thing I twisted the blade. My shirt was ruined so I grabbed one from the closet. They are way to big, but they will do.

Heading to where the others were located, I decided that I am not sure I can kill the rest. Maybe I should just contact Bones. I headed back to Hennessy and took his cell phone. I went to the bathroom and turned on the water to hide my words.

"Who is this?" His words were like venom. I wonder if he knows I am not with Rodney.

"Bones, It Katie."

"Kitten where the hell are you?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I am at Hennessy's place. It is an hours drive north from the bar I work at."

"Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine. I killed Hennessy."

"He's dead. How?"

"I waited until he was preoccupied with stripping off my clothes. When he got my pants down I stabbed him."

"He was touching you? Mother-fucker. If he was not already dead I would have tortured him for years. Are you safe? Is there anyone else there?"

"Yes I am safe for the moment, but the house has other vampires. I don't think I can take them all. Plus I got some information to help with stopping his operation. The Governor is is league with Hennessy. He is been helping to cover up the missing girls."

"Do not try to take them on. I want you out of there. Run or steal a car since I know you can do it. I want you back at the cave. Rodney is out there. He followed but had to ditch the car and travel on foot to the place. I want you to go with him. I am going to go take care of the rest of the vampires at Hennessy's."

"But if your coming I want to help."

"Fine but wait until I get there." You could hear in his voice that he was no on-board with me staying.

"Please be careful. I will see you shortly." With those last words, he ended the call.

Going back to the room I decide to go out the window and try to seek out Rodney. It is in my best interest to follow Bones' orders. I shimmy down the side of the building. I try to keep to the shadows to get off the property. I run to a vampire that was obviously walking the property for security. He sees me and comes after me. I am able to fight him off and stab him. I drag his body into the woods as to hide it in case someone else is patrolling too.

I get to the outskirts of the property and felt like screaming when I am grabbed. Rodney was lucky I did not stab him. Well he would have been alright since he is a ghoul, I rather not hurt him though.

"Rodney, you scared me. I am so happy to see you. Is Bones close by yet?"

"He will be here soon." I heard a cry from within the house. Oh not not good. I think they found Hennessy. I was right. Some vampires came out of the house and jumped into a car and drove off. I bet they are going to the Governor. They would be correct if they thought that Hennessy was killed that the the Governor would be my next target. I hear others mention what I suspect. They were off to keep the Governor protected.

"Rodney. I am going to follow them. Just tell Bones that is where I am going to be. I want to make sure they do not put him into hiding. I promise I will only be watching. I am not going to take them on my own."

"I don't know I think we should wait for Bones." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe. Wait for Bones. I have Hennessy phone on me in case you guys need to contact me." I called Rodney's phone so he would have the number and then I raced off to the motorcycle I saw in the driveway. I started the baby up and was off to catch up with the car.

I heard the phone ringing and I did not pick up. The way I was driving I thought it would not be wise to answer the phone. I said I would be safe. Plus I can't be sure if it was for me since it is Hennessy's phone.

"I saw the car in the distance. I did not want to get too close. I was familiar with the location of the Governor's house since that field trip in high school.

It was a long drive but I ditched the bike as I got close. I went the rest of the way on foot. I decided to use spells since Bones was not around to know about it. I knew a sensing spell to help me locate other beings so I would not run into anyone. I was going to stick to my word and just keep an eye out. I remembered the phone call. I looked and saw Bones' number. I sent a quick text saying I was fine and just waiting outside. I got closer to the house and was careful of the guards. Looked like both human and vampire guards. I felt the phone go off.

_'You were suppose to stay behind. I am brassed off right now. You better stay FAR away from the Governor's house.'_

I sent a text back. '_I am fine. I am just making sure no one takes the Governor away.'_

It went off again. '_Stay back. We will be there soon as we finish off with these vampires.'_

_'You got them all?'_

_'As far as we are aware we have. I am just going a little questioning.'_

I let that be the last text. The faster he finished the faster he can get here. I stayed in that spot for over an half an hour.

Sitting where I am I was able to see who was coming and going. A car pulled up and out came a vampire dragging a human girl. She looked to be dazed. I wonder if she was for the Governor. Did he get to test the merchandise? I bet the sick fucker did. After all he was willingly helping vampires run this service. My insides were on fire. I wanted to save that girl from being sold into this lifestyle. I prayed that no one touched her. She did not deserve this. Nobody deserved to be raped and snacked on. My own rape flashed and I saw us side by side being tortured together. My rage was growing and growing seeing us both be raped my the same vampires that raped me. I felt my control ebb away. I saw the flames and felt the explosion. My control was gone and knew I was not able to stop what was happening. I needed to go with it. People and vampires were exiting the house to see what happened. I made not one but three cars explode and debris was falling down. I felt myself running towards the house. I did not openly attack anyone unless they came at me. Humans were flown to the side from the extra force of my push. Vampires were were not given the luxury. They found them self catching on fire. Some exploded like the vampires who raped me others just were set on fire. I searched for the place they would bring the girl. I figured a bedroom. I listened to hear anything sounding like the Governor getting ready to get busy. I heard noise from a back bedroom. I left a lot of destruction in my wake. When I busted through the door, the look on his face was of shock. Fear came afterward, must be because of my blue eyes. He probably has never seen anything like that before.

"What are you?"

"Nothing you have every seen before." I heard the sirens outside. Looks like I have company. I hope Bones is here to help me get out of this.

"What do you want?"

"It should be obvious. I want you dead. Men like you deserve to die for what you do to girls. You are the most disgusting thing existing." The girl just laid there on the bed. She was bare . He on the other hand was still dressed. I felt sick at the sight. Poor girl would know what was happening but could do nothing to stop it. The rage flared and the Governor''s clothes caught on fire. He tried to put it out but as fast as he tried the fire grew and I could see the skin burning and hearing his screams of pain actually pleased me. I walked over and took my knife out.

"I would love to watch you suffer, but I rather you dead." I stabbed the knife in his heart. I watched as the light went out in his eyes. I looked over at the girl. I don't know how to get them out of the dazed state. Bone will have to do that. I looked back to the Governor and kicked him. As I was taking the knife out the door opened and I heard the police. They did not even wait until they opened fire. I felt the bullets hit my back. Shit. That hurts. I felt by body shut down and fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: Graves are Never Half-Filled**

**a/n: This is the end of my story. ****I am going to tackle the next book. I will hopefully have that posted soon. I have been thinking ahead so I already got ideas for the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bones or any other characters in Night Huntress series. But if anyone finds a real Bones send him my way. ; )**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When I woke up I was handcuffed to a hospital bed. This is not good. I looked around and saw that I was alone, but I felt someone outside. Guard. Just great Bones was going to kill me. Kat will be just as pissed. I thought about the possibilities of my escape. There was the window. Granted that I can see the tops of multi-storied buildings. I don't now how to fly, yet. Jumping may work if I don't mind breaking something. Climbing down using what?

Going out the door would bring me to the guard which I can handle one. But I don't want to get in worse trouble since there are camera most likely.

As I was ticking down my options the door opened and in came two men.

"You are awake. Good. Let's get started." I was weary of what that would entail.

I stayed quiet as Don, the older man outlines what a government plan that he said I am the perfect fit for. He then gave the details on my little adventure last night. When he asked me to join his program I declined. He even tried using my mother to sway my vote. Of course she did not know what he asked me. She was more interested in the fact I was working with vampires. I was happy to have her out of there.

"You thought using my mother would get me to join the program? Wrong. I do not like my mother much. You obviously do not know everything if you tried using her as a tactic."

"I figured she would not be the thing that drew you in. The other thing I have will."

"Really?"

"Your son." My breath caught in my throat. No not Michael.

"We picked him up from camp. With your connection to the Governor's murder you are looking at jail time and where do you see your son going? Not to you families for sure. He would go into the system. If he is anything like you do you really want him growing up with out someone to help him?" That has been my greatest fears, being separated from my son.

I sat back and thought about what I would have to do. I will miss Kat. I will miss Bones, a lot. I felt closer to him than my own sister. That kiss was the first and last I would have with him. I will have to leave him behind since Michael trumps everyone. He is the most important. I can't have Michael living on the run. He is too young to understand. He does not know what he is yet. I want him having a normal childhood. Well as normal as I can give him.

"I will agree to this if you leave my sister and my family alone. You are never again to use him as a bargaining chip. He will have a normal life and I will work on your project. I will get to approve of any sitters that are to watch him when we are on these missions." We went through more concerns and negotiated a deal.

The other man in the room, Tate, did not speak unless asked a direct question. He was military all over. Don told both of us the plan to get me out of here.

When it was time Tate along with another soldier Dave ushered me out the back of the hospital. Don already left earlier with Michael to the compound we would be working. He said he would set up living quarters near by in an approved neighborhood. Sounds just great like a movie.

In the car I stayed quiet. No reason to say anything. My life was changing and there is nothing I can do but move forward.

I was gazing out the window taking in the scenery on the highway from all the angles in homes to keep me distracted. I noticed on the highway a person just standing there. Who the hell would be crazy and do that. I looked and realized I did know someone that crazy. It was Bones.

The crash hurt. I just got out of the hospital from being shot multiple times and now I am in a car accident.

"Kitten get out of the car." His voice was rough and I felt his anger. Is he mad at me? Of course he is.

I was dazed and followed orders automatically. The boys in the car followed suit and even in there obvious pain they started for Bones. Stupid move. He drank from each before he launched then into the nearby trees. He picked me up and ran me to a car parked further down the highway.

"Are you alright Luv?"

"I am in pain from that accident. I think it opened my bullet wounds."

"You were shot!" It was not a question. "My god Kitten what happened to you." He sped down the highway.

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to a Rodney's place before we set off tomorrow to get you far away from here. Now tell me what happened to you."

"After I killed the Governor I was shot by the cops."

"Yes a right specicule you had going on there. I saw the wreckage. Blown up cars dead bodys lots of shiny people lights. How did that happen?" What to say.

"I shot the gas tanks."

"I heard there was a girl inside. Was that the reason you went against my orders to stay far away from the house?"

"Yes. The car pulled up as I was doing as you told me to. I saw them drag her inside. I knew what they were going to do to her." I was lost in thought for a second. "I could not let that happen to her too." I distracted as many of the men as I could then I went after the girl. I found her naked on the bed with the Governor over her ready to disrobe. I distracted him with my eyes and killed him."

Bones told me about how he was able to rescue me. He said we were going to run to Canada and then decide where we were going to go.

"Sweetheart I was so worried when I came upon that house and saw all those police and flames. Hearing you were taken to the hospital I was torn up not knowing what happened to you. I don't want to lose you." He lifted my hand and kissed it. I felt the rush of heat that one kiss caused.

"I'm sorry." What else can I say?

"I will just have to make sure that never happens again. From now on you are my partner. We will get Kat someone else. I realize there is no where safer for you than with me. I will not leave you to be watched by anyone else if there is a way for you to be with me."

"That is an unrealistic goal. There are going to be times when you are going to want me to stay far away from the action and you know it."

"I can try. I don't want to lose you like that again. I will always chase you and I will find you."

"Really?"

"Yes Kitten I will." He squeezed my hand while he drove.

When we arrived at the house Kat and Rodney were waiting. Kat hugged me.

In the kitchen I listened to Kat as she tried to amend the Bones' plan.

"We have to get Mom."

"Yes that is exactly what I want to be on the run with the mother I dislike. Great idea Kat. I got one. Why don't you stay with her since you love her so much."

"You know where I stand Kat. I rather not bring her along."

"I bet so you can spend all that time alone with Katie." I felt myself blushing.

"You know me so well Kat. In fact I agree with Kitten. You should just stay with your mum since she is so important to you." I started tuning them out. I wonder if Kat forgot Michael. Michael is with the government anyways. I can not see a way around what I have to do. I will leave while they all sleep. I will just have to make sure they will be out for a little while so I can contact Don and find a way to them.

I was driven out of my thoughts when I heard Bones call me. "Kitten?"

"Yes."

"Let me see those wounds." He let me to the bathroom shutting the door so Kat could not follow.

I heard Kat cussing. "Be nicer to Kat."

"Sure sure." He lifted my shirt over my head. I stood there with my back to him . He peeled down the tape and looked at the bullet holes. "Oh Sweetheart. I will just heal those up." I watched as he pricked his thumb and use the blood drops coming from it to heal each wound. When he was finished he looked at me in the mirror. His eyes shone an emotion I could not place. He turned me around to face him. His hand raised to my cheek. He drew me in and kissed me. This kiss differed from the one at the cave. I felt like he was releasing so much built up emotions he held since he last saw me. Our kiss grew more heated. It was not to last because Kat decided to bang on the door until Bones opened it.

His face held such anger. "Was that necessary? We were doing just fine without your nagging ass interrupting."

"I find it was necessary. Katie we will be sharing a room. Bones...you will be going solo. Better take a cold shower." She dragged me off to a room that we were to us.

She turned on the radio. "What about Michael?"

She did remember. "We will get him soon. Camp is still in session."

"We will get him Katie. When are you going to tell Bones about him?"

"Tomorrow." Well he would find out tomorrow, from the note I would leave. Kat can answer his question.

"Sounds good. I am exhausted. Lets get some sleep."

I did not sleep. I waited. When Kat was out I made sure the spell was working and searched the room for some paper. There nothing here, but I found some in the kitchen. I did a sensing spell and found where Bones and Rodney were. They were in rooms at the end of the hall. From what I could gather they were asleep. With the spell in place, I sat to write the notes. One to Kat telling her she was aloud to answer Bones' questions about Michael. I told her that I had to leave. Michael was being held and the only way he could have a normal life was if I cooperated with the government.

Bones' letter was harder. I felt the tears as I told him why I had to leave. I told him what I felt for him and that I was sorry I had to leave him. I told him to give Kat a chance. They could be good friends if they both worked on their issues with each other.

I left the letters taped to the front door. I took one of the vehicles in the driveway. I will have to ditch it so they can get it back.

It was to hard to leave. But Michael is more important than my own personal feelings for a certain vampire.

* * *

Kat POV

I woke up feeling very refreshed. I must have slept well. The last time I felt this refreshed was that night I slept on the cave floor and realized Kat used a sleeping spell on me. Sleeping spell. Ah shit. Not again. I looked around and her side of the bed as cold. I ran from the room. I yelled her name. Of course no answer from her. But I heard Bones.

"What is the blazing hell are you screeching about?"

"Katie. I think she is gone." The look the crossed his face was one of horror.

He moved through the house like the wind. He stopped short at the front door.

"No." I came around and saw it. Two notes. One with his name and one with mine. I reached up and took mine down and opened it.

They had Michael. That is why she is gone. That boy is her world. She did plan on him finding out about Michael today. Just not face to face. He is going to be pissed. He has not moved yet to take the note.

"You should read it." He took it off the door. He held in just looking at it. After about five minutes he opens it. I can't see the what is written sense he turned.

"She has a son." He did not say it like a question. "She never mentioned a son."

"Michael was away at camp. He wanted to go so bad. His friends were going. It was so hard for Katie to part with him. She has never been away from him for more than hours. Having him away at camp for months about killed her. The training helped her to keep her mind off of the fact he would not be at home to greet her. It was painful to talk about it so that is why you never heard."

"Who is the father?"

"I think you know. He came from Katie's only time having sex. Katie and I killed the vampires that were his father."

"Shit."

"Yes. She and my mother shared having children from rapes. But Michael is the sweetest boy. He loves his mother so much. She never equates the rape with the birth of her son. She can not see Michael coming from such an act of violence."

"I wish she told me. I would have gotten him back for her. I would do anything for her."

"I know. Even though I do not want to with my sister does not mean I don't know you would do anything for her."

"I love her." His voice was so soft. His love for my little sister shone. Too bad he is a vampire.

"I know. We will find her."

"Yes we will and then I am never letting go again." He turned and left the room.


End file.
